Last Chances
by darkenpieta
Summary: By the age of 40 Molesley accepted the fact that there was not much more to look forward to in life... until, years later, he finds true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Downton...sadly.**

By the age of 40 Molesley accepted the fact that there was not much more to look forward to in life.

He had no wife to outlive him; let alone any children. Even during his prime he was never able to catch the attention of women. This never surprised him considering he never thought he was above average looking and he shied away from attention. What's more is that he knew that all the women he met weren't right for him. For that he never felt ashamed or embarrassed about not having a wife.

He only had a servant's job as a butler to a widowed nurse yet, in a way, it was a job he aspired to. Being the butler meant he held the highest position in the household and regardless of how small the house was, it was an achievement in his trade. He felt pride in his achievements, but he would freely admit that it wasn't what he wanted.

He would have given anything to have become a teacher.

It wasn't the lack of intellect that stopped him as it did others, it was the lack of money. His mother was struck by a crippling illness, when he was aged just seven. This meant that she could no longer work and needed near-constant care. Despite the subsequent lack of income and difficulties that came with looking after his wife, Mr Molesley encouraged Joseph's dream of becoming a teacher. He knew his son was of above-intelligence at a young age and he had an aptitude for learning of which other parents were envious.

Molesley let his father pay for his education for a short while but couldn't bare seeing him struggle with 2 full time jobs whilst caring for his mother. Joseph knew that the only choice was to leave his studies and find small jobs to do here and there in the village.

Years on he still didn't have much in wealth or prospects, but he never regretted his decision to leave school and help his father. Whilst the unfairness of his situation could have made any man bitter and angry, it was not so for Joseph Molesley. When he grew up he remained kind, humble and selflessness, which made him into a good man. And though that meant he wouldn't get far in a competitive working class world, it did mean he was true to himself and that was all that really mattered.

It would surprise him, years later, when he wakes up to be happier than he ever thought possible. He never would have accounted for the fact that the honesty of his character would lead him to become a teacher with the woman of his dreams by his side.

 **Please r &r I'm quite new to this and any advice is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm loving the response to the story so thanks!**

"Excuse me," she tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to bother you but could you point me to where Miss Faversham's book shop is."

Molesley lifted his head up to the woman above him. She was wearing both a simple blue dress and a kind smile. He was quite glad at the intrusion as he just finished fixing the fence of the church. He was glad also because he had been meaning to get some books himself.

"We're a little far, I can walk you there. That's if you want to?" Molesley replied.

Her face turned worried. "Oh, I don't want to interrupt anything..."

"Nonsense. I've just finished and I'm going there myself anyway. I was just wondering if you wanted the company."

And like that she had found herself in an odd situation. Ever since the business with Coyle she felt she shouldn't be able to trust anyone but the man before her couldn't seem any less than honest. It was felt odd how much she felt she could trust him.

Her pause made Molesley fear he may have said something wrong or sounded a bit too eager.

"I m-mean you don't have to. I'm not that interesting or a-anything." He stumbled.

She smiled at him, "I would love some company."

"Really?" he said with disbelief. "R-right ok let me go tell the vicar that I'm done and get these gloves off. I won't be a minute."

Miss Baxter watched Molesley bound up the steps towards the church. Walking back a few minutes later he found that she had took shade on a bench under a tree.

"Perfect weather isn't it." he remarked when he made his way to her. He offered her a hand getting up and she accepted. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way." He gestured toward their right and began walking in that direction.

After a few silent moments, taking in the country village in June, it's prime, he leant in to say "My name's Molesley, by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr Molesley, my name's Baxter."

"And it's very nice to meet you Miss Baxter." Molesley extended a hand and Baxter shook it, then they chuckled at the mock formalities.

"So are you new here?"

"Yes, I just arrived last week." she replied nonchalantly "Was I that obvious?"

"Only to me I'm sure, it's just I've lived here all my life and I've not seen you around before."

"That must be nice, I've never really felt like I belonged to one place."

"I've never really thought about it before. I thought I was quite boring, not being well-travelled and all."

"Men don't have to travel the world to be interesting Mr Molesley. I think you're plenty interesting. After all anything you tell me about yourself is completely new to me."

"You're right, I could be an enigmatic figure with a dark past." he chuckled at the thought. "So what brings you here then?"

"A new job-a new start basically. I've got a job as a lady's maid at the Abbey." she replied.

"Really?" chuckled Molesley.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Baxter felt a bit offended that he didn't believe her. He didn't know her.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I used to be the valet to the heir." She let go a sigh of relief, she was afraid he wasn't as nice as he seemed. She'd been fooled before but she felt naive to judge him so quickly.

"I didn't know you were a valet , I thought..."

"Because I was fixing the fence? No, I used to be a valet and a butler to Matthew Crawley until he died quite suddenly a few months ago."

"I'm sorry." she said, knowing how close servant's could be to their employers.

"He was a good man. He wasn't like the rest of the Crawley family, he didn't really need a servant but he made me feel needed when he didn't have to."

He fell quiet for a moment.

Trying to lift the mood again, he carried on.

"You'll love the people who work there. Carson and Mrs Hughes, Mr Bates and Anna. You'll never find kinder hearted people."

She felt a pang of guilt at his words, knowing her lady's maid job came with a devious role.

"I've not known them long but I think you're right. They've made me feel very welcome." she replied truthfully.

"I wouldn't expect any less." he said, glad that his friends made her feel welcome. "Although I suggest you be aware of Mr Barrow."

Baxter swallowed.

"I'm not saying he isn't a good man but I'm afraid he could be a bad influence, he can be unkind."

That was an understatement thought Baxter.

"I'll keep an eye out then." she said diplomatically.

"That's all I ask."

"What books are you getting then?" she asked, trying to change the topic to one less uncomfortable.

"I normally don't decide until I read a good blurb but I need to get some gardening books as well."

"Do you have a bit of a green thumb?"

"More like a black thumb, most plants I touch don't tend to live long lives."

"Why the books then?"

"Well ever since Mr Crawley died, I've not had much luck finding jobs you see. That's why I do jobs around the village, but that's what I used to do as a young lad. It feels quite disheartening, like a fall from grace. I said this to my Dad and then he suggested I should take over his shop. It wouldn't be my first choice but I need to learn a few things first."

"Molesley... I knew I heard the name before, his lordship ordered some roses to give to her ladyship from a Mr Molesley, I didn't realise it was your dad."

Molesley walked slightly straighter in pride, "Best roses and lilies in Grantham."

"I should do my best to have a look sometime, lilies are my favourite."

"I'll remember that for future references then." he replied without thinking. Molesley started blushing and then inwardly berated himself at the familiarity of his words. He was getting quite surprised at how easily conversation started to flow between them. It wasn't often that he would start conversations with complete strangers.

Baxter, apparently was thinking the same thing said, "I hope you don't think me forward considering we just met but I feel quite comfortable with you Mr Molesley."

"R-really?"

She laughed at his innocent expression, "Yes really."

Molesley beamed a smile that lasted him the few minutes they had before they arrived at the shop. He couldn't help but wish that the bookshop was just a bit further from the church. Molesley held open the door for Baxter as they entered the shop. The bell above the door tinkled to signal the arrival of new customers. The older lady at the counter was alerted to their presence, she seemed to be an old friend of Baxter's new companion.

"Mr Molesley, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while. And who's your lady friend?"

"Erm lady friend? She's err just a friend. Actually we just met so I'm not sure if we're friends." Molesley was rattling off thoughts at light-speed. "Are we friends?" finally asked a flustered Molesley.

"Yes, Mr Molesley we are friends." she saw him let out a big breath. "My name's Miss Baxter, do you know Mr Molesley well?"

"Do I know him well? I've known him since he was born. He used to run around here with his pudgy little legs knocking over book stands and causing all kinds of havoc."

"Really?" she turned to a Molesley growing redder by the second. "You and your pudgy legs?"

"I think that's enough reminiscing for now Mavis, I don't think Miss Baxter cares about what I used to get up to with my pudgy legs."

"Fine, fine I'll tell her next time. When you're not here. In all seriousness, our Joseph is a one of a kind don't let him too far out of your sight my dear."

"I'll remember that." Baxter replied as Molesley tried to usher her as far away from Mavis as possible.

They spent a good hour looking through books together. Molesley picked up some gardening books and Baxter some embroidery ones. On the way to the till a book caught Molesley's eye and he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He pulled the book out like it was made of something delicate.

"This," he said. "You have to read. It is the best book I have ever read." He handed her the book and she accepted it. "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. Hmmm ok, I'll read it if you read something I recommend."

She began walking to the other side of the shop making sure he followed. She saw it there before and knew exactly where it was. It took her no time to pull it out and give it to Molesley.

"A Tale of Two Cities. Dickens. A classic."

"Oh, have you read it?" she said, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I've been meaning to though." he grinned at her, "So I'll read your favourite and you'll read mine. See who's is better."

"Agreed. Do we get a prize if someone wins?" she teased

"How about whoever wins has to treat the other to tea at Mrs Benn's tea shop over there." he pointed out the window.

"I'll hold you to that Mr Molesley when I win."

They paid for their books and walked outside.

It was getting late and Molesley insisted on walking her back to the Abbey. It was a surprisingly short walk and Baxter felt silly at how lost she had gotten trying to get to the bookshop in the first place. On the other hand, she wouldn't have met Mr Molesley if she had found the quick way of walking to the shop. She decided that the extra long walk was worth it, definitely.

Dusk began to fall when Molesley and Baxter arrived at the servant's entrance to the Abbey. He would normally look in to see his friends but he needed to get home too, he hadn't told his dad that he would be home late. He handed her the books he was carrying for her and there was a brief moment where he looked into her eyes and they were very still.

The tension was broken by an awkward Molesley.

"I'll be off now. Erm, thank you Miss Baxter for making my day a lot more interesting."

"Any time Mr Molesley."

He nodded toward her quite awkwardly again. It was obvious he felt a bit out of his depth. He stood there still looking at her, she turned away to go in when he suddenly shouted.

"Wait!"

She smiled to herself and turned around.

"Yes Mr Molesley?"

"Meet me at Mrs Benn's tea shop next week." he said quickly.

"I have a half day on Friday."

"On Friday." he repeated. "Noon."

"Noon."

"I'll read your book."

"And I'll read yours."

"Good night Mr Molesley."

"Good night Miss Baxter."

Joseph Molesley whistled on his way home with a toothy grin on his face.

 **The story name comes from the film Last Chance Harvey which is a great film that creates a romance basically through dialogue between the 2 main characters. I thought I'd try to capture the essence of the film in this chapter (and maybe following chapters). I hope it's effective!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12:01 and Joseph Molesley had started to panic. For the last minute he had alternately checked his watch then checked the entrance at least 30 times.

At 12:02 he realised that he was being silly and that he couldn't expect her to be exactly on time, she could be busy after all. To calm his nerves he slurped his lukewarm tea and drummed his fingers on a copy of the Tale of Two Cities.

By 12:10 the tea has gone and Molesley started reevaluating budding friendship with one Miss Baxter, whilst starting gloomily out the window at the drizzly day.

Maybe she made plans with me out of politeness. _It was me who asked her out for tea right?_

It was at 1 that he realised that she wouldn't be coming. He imagined a number of scenarios in which she couldn't make it. The list was quite extensive and it was all he could think about on the walk home most of were different accidents or illnesses. He wondered if he should go to the Abbey to see her and ask why she didn't come. Or to see if she was okay. But although he was not pessimistic by nature but, having been unlucky all his life, he couldn't help believe she simply didn't want to see him.

That she didn't feel the same connection he did.

It was for that reason he decided it would be best not to show up uninvited and put her on the spot. Ultimately, he couldn't blame her for not feeling the same way.

Even it it did break his heart a little.

 **Sorry for 2 reasons:**

 **1\. Haven't posted in a while, been busy revising. But keep looking out I don't plan on giving up on this.**

 **2\. Sad Molesley :(**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Molesley had been trying his best to stop thinking about Miss Baxter since the day she didn't show up. But the fact was, he couldn't stop thinking about her since they first met.

Each time he thought of going to the Abbey, he stopped himself. He kept telling himself that he was being ridiculous, and that he should get over her, she was just a stranger after all.

She may not have shown up for some misunderstanding, but equally she may not have felt the same connection he did. He didn't want to force her to admit anything insincere by catching her off-guard.

Today, however, was different. Today he had to go. This morning he received a note from Carson suggesting a job opportunity at Downton.

The butler was never one to elaborate.

He considered not going but when Molesley Sr asked him for a reason, Molesley found himself unable to respond.

Molesley dared to hope that there was a job opening as a valet of some sort. He had spent the last week mending the roads. Every day he came home with a blackened face and an aching body. He needed an opportunity to get back into service. It was this he kept in mind for the day, not a certain missed companion.

***  
"I'm off Dad!"

"Good luck lad." replied the senior.

Moseley looked at the mirror one last time and smoothed a crease from his trousers. Then he quickly set off on the familiar route to Downton, not stopping for fear of regret.

It took him no more than 10 minutes to walk to the Abbey at his pace. He only slowed for a moment to take in the sight of the grand building. It still took his breath away even now.

When he arrived at servant's entrance he was instantly greeted by the clamour and bustle of the kitchen. He chuckled to himself as he heard the sounds of Miss Patmore giving the marching orders.

Distracted, however, he did not see someone walk in front of him, luckily he stopped himself just before a full on collision.

"Whoops. Sorry." Molesley cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. That was until the figure faced him and the embarrassment turned to nerves.

It was her.

"M-miss Baxter?" He wasn't prepared to talk to her yet. In fact, he was hoping to avoid her.

"Mr Molesley!" she said, surprised. "I'm so glad you're here. I need to explain myself-"

Molesley avoided her eyes and put up a hand.

"No please, Miss Baxter you don't have to."

Baxter opened her mouth to reply, but they were interrupted.

"Mr Moseley." boomed a voice next to him. He turned his head towards the voice and found the intimidating glare of one Mr Carson. "I know we have a new ladiesmaid but there's no reason to pester the poor girl."  
Carson raised his eyebrow and walked back into his pantry.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he called from inside.

Molesley was about to follow, when he was stopped by a hand on his elbow.

"Please Mr. Molesley. Find me later, I need to talk to you."

Molesley met her eyes and only saw sincerity. He felt his head nod.

After Molesley closed the door, Baxter turned towards the servant's hall only to jump at the sight of Thomas.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

"It sure didn't look like nothing. Could it be possible you two know each other?"

"We've met once." she said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Good. People round here like him, it might be useful to your cause to get to know him." He stated plainly.

He moved to walk past her before he whispered into her ear. "And what's useful to you is useful to me."

The talk with Carson gave him a lot to think about. He knew he had fallen on hard times but the talk with the Butler brought him to reality. Could be face being a footman again?

He was broke out of his reverie when he saw Miss Baxter cleaning one her ladyship's shoes in the bootroom. As if she sensed him, she lifted her attention to the man at the doorway.

"Mr. Molesley!" she said with a smile.

Molesley walked inside and began,

"Miss Baxter, I understand perfectly if-"

"Her Ladyship had a cold." Miss Baxter interrupted quickly so he couldn't finish his thought.

Molesley was noticeably taken aback.

"What?"

"She fell ill before the day before we were meant to meet up. And then she asked for me to stay on my day off. It seemed quite serious and I couldn't have said no. I felt awful that I didn't show up without explanation when I promised I would be there. But then I haven't had time off to find you to apologise. Can you forgive me?"

The speed at which she rattled off the story was a testiment to how long she had wanted to tell it. She held her breath in anticipation of an answer. She was able to relax, however, when she saw that Molesley's face had broken into the widest smile she had yet seen.

"I can't forgive you Miss Baxter if there's nothing to forgive." He chucked. "Nothing that happened was your fault."

"Really?" she replied hopefully.

"Of course." Molesley laughed again. "In fact what you just told me is one of the best things I've heard in a while."

Baxter have a small smile in return.

"I'm glad."

Molesley pulled up a chair next to his friend and started to clean the other shoe of the pair. They worked in companionable silence before Baxter brought up a new subject.

"Can I ask what Carson summoned you here for?"

It took Molesley a moment to reply.

"He wants me to take Alfred's place, now that he's off soon."

"When do you start?"

"I've...not yet decided to take it."

"What's stopping you?"

"It's just that- it's just that I've worked so hard for so long to get to a respected position, only to be tore down quicker than a blink of an eye." Molesley's voice shook as he spoke. "To take a job, a permanent job, as a footman is... well you know. It's accepting defeat."

He said the last part quietly, attention concentrated on the shoe he was cleaning.

"I disagree." Baxter replied abruptly. "It takes resilience to keep at something for a long time. It would be easy to give up at the first hurdle."

"Do you think so?"

"I really do." she replied. She paused to think for a moment, trying to give the best advice. "But what really matters is what would make you happy."

Molesley thought back to the last couple of days. He certainly wasn't happy doing back breaking work and getting paid bare minimum.

Then he thought about his friends at Downton and how well the Crawley family had treated him in the past.

Finally, he took in the sight before him, of Miss Baxter and all of a sudden the answer was obvious.

"Here. I will be happy here."

 **Hope you like it. Please r &r**


	5. Chapter 5

Molesley couldn't believe he was going to be late. When he was last at the Abbey, Miss Baxter had kind-heartedly asked him if he would looks to reschedule their afternoon tea to today. He was equally surprised and delighted. And now he was going to be late.

* * *

He found her on the bench outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"Um Hi, Miss Baxter? I was on my way to leave but I just wanted to tell you that I told Carson I'll take the job."

"I appreciate you telling me Mr Molesley." She replied with a smile. "Can I assume you have no regrets?"

"None." He beamed.

"When do you start?"

"I start next week...but I don't think Mr Carson was too happy about my reservations about taking the job."

"That's unfortunate. How could you tell?"

"For one thing Mrs Hughes had to intervene and convince him to let me have the job. And..." He pulled a face trying to think hard about what he was going to say next. He gave up. "there's no other thing really. I was just glad she was on my side."

"Good, I'm glad."

The conversation trailed off on it's own, which signalled Molesley's exit. Despite knowing this, he desperately didn't want to go.

"I should err probably-"

"We should reschedule."

"Reschedule?"

"I feel awful for missing our last engagement and I think we should reschedule."

"Oh Miss Baxter." He could almost do a backflip. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Really? I want to too. I was trying to be polite."

"You're always polite Mr Molesley. How about Wednesday?"

"Noon?" Gently reminding her of a previous conversation.

"Noon."

* * *

He ran from his house to Mrs Bunn's shop in record time stopping only at the door. He checked the time, quarter past 12, he hoped she waited for him.

He entered the shop and scanned the room twice. The first was too fast for he was panicking and didn't recognize anyone. The second, he found Miss Baxter on a small table in the corner near the window.

He moved quickly towards her. Delight spread across her face as she noticed the figure moving towards her.

"Mr Molesley!"

"Miss Baxter, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was mending the roads and I lost track of time and then I had to go home to get changed because I was all mucky from the days work and I didn't want to scare you and now I look a mess anyway because I ran and didn't have time to look in the mirror before I left."

He finally gave himself a chance to breathe until he looked down to see what she was holding in her hands. "And now I realized I forgot to bring your book. "

Her next move was not what he expected after his ramblings. She stood up, took a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped away black smudge from his face. He didn't even notice it was there.

"That's better. Mr Molesley. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep thinking like this. There's nothing to say sorry for, I'm sorry that you've had such a stressful day. Now will you sit down Mr Molesley."

He slumped quite unceremoniously into the chair opposite her.

"What are we like?" He said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you kept apologising and I had to tell you that you didn't have to and now it's the other way round. Miss Baxter, I hope you don't mind me saying but I feel very at ease around you. Like I can be myself if you know what I mean."

She nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.

"But, at the same time, I also constantly panic about saying or doing something wrong and ruining our…friendship." He hoped that that was the right word.

"How about…from now on, no more apologies, no more worrying because I'm not going to be going anywhere soon Mr Molesley."

He replied with a smile.

It was at this point Mrs Bunn herself came to the table.

"Are you two going to order anything or you just gonna sit there?"

"Oh yes of course. Erm two cups of tea and two iced buns." Molesley looked to Baxter. "Sorry, I didn't ask what you wanted."

"Er yeah, tea and iced buns sound great."

"Ok." He faced back to Mrs Bunn. "Make that three of both then."

Mrs Bunn raised a pointed eyebrow at him then left.

"What was that?" Molesley asked his companion.

"Nothing. Hungry Mr Molesley?"

"Famished. Haven't eaten all day."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, when the tea and buns arrived they were already discussing their respective books.

"So tell me Mr Molesley, did you used to see yourself as a Huckleberry Finn? Getting up to all sorts of adventures around the village."

Molesley smiled at her. He didn't want to ask if she still remembered and she was glad she did.

"I wish. Well, I don't because his father was a horrible man but...this book was a kind of escapism for me as a child."

"What were you escaping from?"

"My mother died when I was quite young, you see…"

"I'm sorry." He acknowledged this with a nod.

"…and I had to give up school and work. I had to grow up faster and it felt quite lonely at the time. Reading took me away from it all."

"This book in particular?"

"Yes it gave me an idealised childhood, one set along the Mississippi River as opposed to the somewhat drearier Grantham. The imagery was so vivid I felt like I was really there...I feel like a kid again every time I read it." Molesley gave into nostalgia for a few moments before he gave snorted at a thought that popped into his mind. "I can't imagine The Adventures of Joseph Molesley would have been very gripping."

"Joseph Molesley?" He froze. "It suits you."

"Err yes. It does?" he stumbled over his words. "Good. Thank you. You don't have to tell me-"

"Phyllis." she said quickly.

"Phyllis..." he tried out her name on his tongue.

"I hate the name, I was always teased for not having a normal name."

"I don't see why, I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do."

They shared a look, before Molesley remembered himself.

"Anyway enough about my book, how about yours?"

"Now that you said it I suppose A Tale of Two Cities was a form of escapism for me too. To look to a older England and a glimpse of France, a place I've always wanted to go. I think the suffering of the poor in the book and their strength to rise up puts any troubles I've had in my life into perspective."

She was afraid she said too much. She looked examined Molesley's features to see if he spotted anything unusual in her words.

"I hope you haven't had to face too many hardships in your life Miss Baxter."

"Oh no, nothing of the sort." She replied quickly. "I was just rambling on a bit."

"No I agree. Life isn't simple." He said wistfully.

You'll forgive me Mr Molesley but I'm afraid I may have brought our chat down a little in mood."

"Nonsense, I always enjoy your company. I m-mean that is to say er, I like hearing about your views." He berated himself inwardly.

"Well my view is I like your book especially knowing now what it means to you."

"I could say the exact same."

* * *

They continued to chat away oblivious to what was around them. Although they eventually had to give in to Mrs Bunn's staring by paying and leaving. Without knowing it they outstayed their welcome.

"Can I walk you back, it's getting dark?"

"Of course."

Once again, they were so engrossed in their conversation that dusk fell without their notice.

"So how are you finding Downton?"

"It's wonderful, I never expected I would find work in such a nice environment especially after…" Her eyes widened. Baxter found she spoke so freely with Molesley that her guard is so often let down.

"After?"

"It's just my old employers weren't so nice." She lied. "It must be the difference between the city and the country."

"That must be it. You've not been to London with the Granthams yet." He said with foreboding. "They turn the moment you get there."

Baxter both laughed at his delivery and succeeded in making Moseley feel 10 years younger.

"So, did you always want to be a ladies maid?"

"I suppose so, I never thought of being anything else. My mother was one too, she taught me everything I know at her knee. I found it so amazing how she could make amazing garments out of string and fabric that it inspired me. I can't quite make things as beautiful as she did but I'm always learning."

"Sounds like a lady I'd like to meet. Do you see her much?"

"No I haven't seen my parents since I left my old employers. They're still back in London." _Another lie_ she thought to herself. She didn't enjoy lying, and recently she found she enjoyed it least of all when she was lying to Molesley.

"Maybe you can go see them. The next time the Granthams go to London."

 _But do they want to see me?_ she thought.

"Sounds like a good idea. What about you Mr Molesley?" Changing the subject. "I know you didn't want to be a footman again, but did you always want to be in service?"

"Not really. At the time, it was the sensible thing to do. If you started as a hallboy you could easily climb the ladder and become a butler so long as you put in the hard work. What I wanted to be wasn't so easy. I wanted to be a teacher."

A little realization dawned.

"But you couldn't because you had to drop out of school to earn money."

"Yes. I really enjoyed learning but it was expensive. I still read every book I could find to help me learn outside of school but I couldn't get any qualifications."

"How about now?"

"Now? I'd still love to be a teacher."

"No, I mean why don't you become a teacher now?"

He laughed at the thought, thinking it was a joke but the expression on her face was serious.

"I can't be a teacher!"

"Why not?"

He had many reasons but for some reasons they didn't seem to be coming forward.

"I'm…too old?"

"That's not true Mr Molesley."

"It's the truth."

"Teaching isn't for the young, it's for the experienced."

"I don't know if I'd be any good at it. I'd most likely be reduced to a bumbling mess in front of those children."

"You don't know that, do you? There's only one real requirement. Are you smart enough?"

"Yes. I don't know. Maybe. Probably not."

"You can take a test."

"You're tempting me Miss Baxter. But I'll stick to being a footman for now. I just got a new job, one I'm happy with. Mr Carson won't be happy if I change my mind again."

"Ok, I'll let it go for now. But think about what I said Mr Molesley. It's never too late to achieve your dreams. Even for people like us."

He didn't know it then but he would think about these words for years to come.

* * *

They walked ever closer together, arms brushing occasionally. When they finally in sight of the servant's entrance, they saw Thomas smoking at the door. Baxter stopped in her tracks as Molesley kept walking, which left him more than a little confused.

"I was worried about where you were so I volunteered to stay up. It seems Mr Molesley beat me to it."

"I was just seeing that Miss Baxter got back safely Thomas."

"I can see that. What I'm curious about is where you're coming back from."

"We were having tea in the village." Molesley replied.

"That's odd because Miss Baxter here told me she was going to York."

"I must of got the days wrong." Baxter said automatically, more for Molesley's benefit than for Thomas'. She was already regretting letting Molesley walk her back.

"Hmm. Must have." Thomas replied coldly before stubbing out his cigarette and walking back inside.

When he was out of sight, Baxter visibly relaxed.

"You have to ignore him Miss Baxter, he stirs up trouble where there is none."

"Yes I will try."

"I'll bid you good night then."

"Yes, good night Mr Molesley. I'll see you soon."

She allowed herself to watch him walk away in order to prepare herself for facing Thomas.

She found him reclined in Carson's seat at the servant's table.

"What was that about? I thought you met him once."

"I had."

"What and now you're best friends?"

"I thought I was making friends for your benefit."

"You are, but if it was for my benefit, why would you lie about where you were going?

"Like I said, I must have got confused."

"Did you learn anything?"

"Not yet." she replied reluctantly. She didn't even like the _idea_ of using Mr Molesley.

He stood up.

"If I hear you've lied to me again, I will have to tell her ladyship one of your lies." He walked away from her towards the stairs. "I wonder which one I should pick."

He left her alone in the servant's hall, wishing things were different.

 **Hope you guys like it. Baxter is so herself with Molesley but completely changes when Thomas is around. Please leave a review if you have time, means a lot :). And only a few more exams...**


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Baxter had always believed that people got what they deserved. Her dad had told her that when she was a child. She was often picked on at school for having a different name, for being shy and, consequently, for not having the coirage tk stand up for herself.

She would come back home from class with tear-stained cheeks. She never complained but her father always knew what was wrong.

"Those children are just being horrible for the sake of it. You'll see, when they're older no one will want to be their friend. Always remember Philly surround yourself who like you for you. Never change."

Phyllis thought about her father's words often. How she changed herself so that she could be with a horrible man. How she got what she deserved. She was too young and naïve with Peter. She desperately wanted him to be someone he wasn't. She knows now that she should have stayed away and waited for someone who was truly what was looking for; someone kind and selfless.

Did she deserve friends who were as kind and selfless as the Bates', Mrs Hughes, Molesley and the others if she was spying on them for Thomas. She knew her freedom came with a cost but it may have cost her too much. Was her father right? If he was then something bad would come for her. She so desperately wished that she could erase the past and enjoy the present.

It was a big day for Molesley for he was starting, or should it be restarting, his job as the big house. He didn't pack much because, well, he didn't have much. Carson had given him a day to pack, he used most of it making sure his father would do all right without him. He felt guilty for leaving him on his own again so he did all the chores around the house and spent the day together. They were standing at the doorway of there cottage, Molesley slinging his bags onto himself as he talked.

"Are you sure your gonna be alright without me Dad?" Molesely asked him for the tenth time.

"I'm sure." His Senior said with a mixture of annoyance and reassurance. "Honestly, son you make it sound as if I can't function without you! I have lived on my own for many years now, need i remind you. "

"I know Dad, but you're getting older-"

"I'll stop you there son before you really make me cross. I'm as young as I feel."

"You're right Dad. Sorry Dad." Molesley replied quickly.

"It's alright son," he chuckled and gently nudged him. "I appreciate you worryin' bout me but you really don't have to. Business has been good as ever and i keep myself busy round village. Never a boring day. You focus on yourself. You can afford to be selfish and focus on yourself."

"I'm always gonna worry Dad."

"You're a good son Joseph, it's not as if you're going very far! I'll get you meself if I need you."

Molesley smiled. He was feeling more reassured.

"Now ya best get goin' now before that Carson finds another reason to yell at ya.." The senior Molesley hooked the last bag onto his son's free arm and hugged him.

"Work hard Joseph and enjoy yourself."

"I promise I will Dad."

Molesley was greeted at the servant's entrance of Downton Abbey by Mr Bates who shook his hand and patted his shoulder as he welcomed him. He also kindly helped him carry one of his bags into the servant's hall. It was still breakfast time so all the servants were around the table. Most were all politely chatting about this and that as they usually do. Today's discussion was focused on the Crawley's brand new european car. Carson was not to be seen, most likely taking care of something important. Miss Baxter was mending a top for one of the ladies. Daisy was most into the day's discussion, the idea of a foreign car fascinated her enormously. Thomas as usual had finished his breakfast and ignored everyone using his newspaper as a shield.

When Molesley walked in, all his worries about making a fool of himself by becoming a footman seemed a little trivial.

"I suppose you all remember Mr Molesley." Mr Bates said dryly with a smile.

The faces of all the servants lit up a little, apart from of course Thomas, and they all welcomed him back. Anna, Daisy and Mrs Patmore got up to greet him with a hug. He got warm smiles from Alfred and Miss Baxter... Mr Molesley smiled back, eyes catching hers and holding the gaze. Mr Bates noticed.

"Here Mr Molesley I'm not sure you've met lady Grantham new ladies maid, Miss Baxter."

"Yes thanks Mr Bates, we've met before." He said still looking at Baxter. But she had gone back to sewing the garment in her hand, she knew he was still looking at her but she couldn't face him at that moment. Too many thoughts were going through her mind.

At this point, Thomas put down his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at what he was seeing.

"Stop staring Molesley," he snapped. "You've seen a woman before."

With this comment Molesley gaze snapped away and he and Miss Baxter started to blush.

"Is that really necessary Thomas?" Said Mrs Hughes chidingly.

"Humph, whatever." He mumbled and looked back to his newspaper.

Mrs Hughes shook her head and was about to say something when Carson strode back in. As customary everyone stood up, Carson gave a wave and everyone sat down again.

"Ah Mr. Molesley." His voice boomed. He walked into the kitchen then out again. He paused his stride when he gave Molesley a proper look over. "Going somewhere?"

Molesley jumped a little at Carson's question. The man was not many years his senior but still he intimidated him with just his voice.

"Umm. Err-"

"The bags Molesley the bags." Carson said, exasperated already. "Take them upstairs to your room."

Molesley looked down almost as if he was surprised to have bags. "Er yes Carson. I'll do that now."

"Well go then."

Without another peep, he grabbed his bag from Mr Bates and went upstairs. Not before giving another glance towards Miss Baxter. He was happy to catch her eye but she immediately looked away. Did he do something wrong?


End file.
